Ubese
Ubese are a near-human race of mercenaries, smugglers and bounty hunters. These nomadic survivors of their home system's destruction have a very long standing (and well-founded) hatred of all things Jedi. They are mostly known as vicious savages, scavaging on the fringes of the galactic core. Physiology and Culture Out of their protective environmental helmets, Ubese appear to be lean baseline humans. They tend to have fair skin and darker hair tones with little of no facial or body hair. Their high-set cheekbones can appear striking until their ugly inner nature becomes more evident. Uba III, their original home world, was a peaceful backwater world until they made contact with outside races. The massive influx of new technologies initially helped the Ubese, improving many aspects of their lives. However, these new technologies stressed the traditional organizations of their society, fracturing clan allegiances that had endured millenia. In a very short time, Ubese grew much less trusting and more selfish and spiteful. During the New Sith Wars, the new technologies had propelled the Ubese into the dominant force in the surrounding few star systems. When the local Jedi diplomats discovered that the Ubese were hoarding illegal weapons capable of planet wide destruction, they decided to move against them. This pre-emptive strike accidentally detonated the Ubese weaponry unleashing a nuclear holocaust that obliterated the Ubese race. Uba I, Uba II and Uba V were reduced to uninhabitable radioactive wastelands while Uba III, their home world, shattered into an asteroid field. Uba IV was scarcely livable with 90% of all arable land and potable water poisoned beyond reclamation. The local Jedi diplomats hushed the atrocities up, erasing the Uba system from star charts and Galactic databases, abandoning the surviving Ubese to their fate on the seared remains of Uba IV. The Ubese have been somewhat irritable since that time. Role in LotJ Ubese, though rare in the galaxy, are united by their hatred and contempt for all other species. They make a living as assassins, mercenaries, bounty hunters, thugs...really any profession where they get to officially hate others. They always wear armor or environmental suits sealed with helmets that cover their heads. Because they're more accustomed to breathing nuclear vapor, they must wear special breathing apparatus when in standard nitrogen-oxygen atmospheres. No other race hates Jedi more than the Ubese. They were very prominent as trackers and assassins during the Jedi Purge, volunteering their skills to Darth Vader's hunts. They blame Jedi entirely for what happened to their race. Ubese can speak Galactic Basic in a harsh whisper but are so contemptuous of other races their largely refuse to speak it. Racial Stat Bonuses Str Plus: +0 Dex Plus: +3 Wis Plus: -1 Int Plus: +1 Con Plus: +3 Cha Plus: +0 Lck Plus: +0 Hit Pts : 1150 AC Mod : +0 Racial Level Modifiers combat Modifier: +25 piloting Modifier: -10 engineering Modifier: -35 bounty hunting Modifier: +30 smuggling Modifier: +40 diplomacy Modifier: -10 leadership Modifier: -10 force Modifier: +0 espionage Modifier: +20 slicer Modifier: +5 medical Modifier: -10 science Modifier: -25 Famous Ubese *Boushh, Ubese bounty hunter who Leia impersonated to infiltrate Jabba's palace Category:Races